Unrequited Love
by Anonymous - Login
Summary: Zazie mencintai Lag dengan sepenuh hatinya meskipun ia tahu hati Lag hanya untuk Gauche seorang./"Kau tidak boleh menemuinya."/DLDR!/RnR?


**Unrequited Love**

**Disclaimer : **Tegami Bachi © Hiroyuki Asada

**Genre : **Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Rate : **K+

**Warning! **Sho-ai menjurus ke yaoi (atau mungkin sudah yaoi), pedo, OOC, typo, saya belum selesai nonton ini jadi kalo abal memang takdir, authornya lagi gila, dibuat ngebut dalam waktu 5 jam (biasanya saya buat satu fic seminggu), timeline maksa, ababil, dll.

.

.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.

.

Sylvette membuka tutup oven dan memasukkan adonan kue kering yang tersusun rapi di atas loyang ke dalamnya. Ia kemudian menjalankan kursi rodanya ke ruang tamu—tempat di mana Lag, Niche, Connor, Zazie, dan juga Steak menunggunya. Ia tersenyum dan memposisikan dirinya—juga kursi rodanya—di samping kursi yang diduduki Lag.

"Maaf menunggu lama. Membuat kue ternyata tidak semudah yang kubayangkan. Semoga saja hasilnya enak." Sylvette tertawa kecil.

"Yah, semoga saja…" kata Lag dengan raut wajah ingin muntah. Orang-orang di sana—kecuali Sylvette, tentu saja—memasang wajah tak jauh beda dengan Lag.

.

.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.

.

Gauche menggenggam kotak kecil di tangannya. Sesekali memutar-mutar kotak itu di tangannya. Ia bingung. Ia ingin memberikan kotak di tangannya kepada orang yang sejak dulu ia suka, tetapi ia takut orang itu membencinya. Ia sudah meninggalkan orang itu bertahun-tahun dan ia tak mungkin tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan Lag dan memberikan kotak itu padanya. Memangnya, orang macam apa ia?

_Tidak. Aku harus memberikan ini kepadanya._

.

.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.

.

"Ah, kuenya matang. Kalian mau membantuku menghias kuenya, tidak?" Sylvette bersiap untuk menuju ke dapur. Ia menatap seluruh orang—dan juga yang bukan orang—di sana.

"Aku tidak ikut," ucap Zazie sambil menyenderkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi.

Raut wajah Sylvette berubah kecewa. Melihat itu, Lag dan Connor menjadi tak tega untuk menolak ajakannya. Merekapun akhirnya berdiri lalu beranjak ke dapur, diikuti oleh Niche dan Steak. Sylvette tidak segera pergi dari sana. Ia memandang Zazie dan bertanya lagi, "Kau yakin?"

"Hn," Zazie mengangguk, "Sangat."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Sylvette mengendalikan kursi rodanya menuju ke dapur.

.

.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.

.

Gauche melangkah perlahan menyusuri kota Yuusari. Pandangannya tak lepas dari rumah-rumah yang berjejer rapi di pinggir jalan. Matanya mencari rumah yang ia tinggali dulu—rumah yang sekarang menjadi milik adiknya.

Langkahnya terhenti saat matanya menemukan rumah tersebut. Ia berdiri di depan rumah tersebut tanpa mau mengetuknya ataupun masuk ke dalamnya. Ia hanya memandangi pintu tersebut.

Ia masih berpikir.

.

.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.

.

_TOK! TOK!_

"Zazie, tolong bukakan pintunya!" teriak Sylvette dari arah dapur.

Zazie bangkit dari duduknya dengan malas. Ia melangkah perlahan ke arah pintu. Ia menggenggam kenop pintu dan memutarnya dengan cepat.

"Sia—" matanya membelalak lebar saat melihat orang yang baru saja mengetuk pintu. "G-Gauche?"

Gauche menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau siapa?"

"Zazie, siapa yang datang?" terdengar suara Sylvette dari arah dapur. Karena takut kedatangan Gauche diketahui oleh pemilik rumah dan orang yang menumpang tinggal di rumah itu, ia segera menarik tangan Gauche dan membawanya keluar.

"Untuk apa kau ke sini?" Zazie bertanya dengan nada sinis. Ia tak suka Gauche kembali.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan adikku," Gauche memasukkan kotak yang sedari tadi ia genggam ke sakunya. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa jika orang yang ia kenal mengetahui kalau ia membawa hadiah valentine untuk orang lain. Ia akan terlihat seperti para wanita yang sering galau.

"Aku tidak percaya," Zazie melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kau pasti ingin bertemu Lag."

Gauche menghela napas, "Yah, karena kau sudah mengetahuinya, aku akan segera pergi dari sini dan menemui Lag," Gauche bersiap untuk melangkah.

"Tidak," Zazie segera menghentikan gerakan Gauche. "Kau tidak boleh menemuinya."

Gauche kembali menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu," Zazie membuang mukanya. "Pokoknya jangan menemui Lag lagi."

Gauche tersenyum sendu, "Ya sudah kalau begitu," Ia mengeluarkan kotak yang ia siapkan tadi dari sakunya. "Berikan ini kepadanya," ia memberikan kotak itu pada Zazie.

Zazie menatap kotak itu dengan pandangan bingung tetapi kemudian ia mengangguk, "Baik. Tapi kau janji tidak akan menemui Lag lagi?"

Gauche terdiam. Ia ingin menemui Lag meskipun hanya untuk mengucapkan perpisahan. Tapi ia harus melakukan ini demi kebaikan Lag dan juga yang lainnya. "Aku berjanji."

.

.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.

.

"Zazie?" Sylvette memandangi ruang tamunya yang kosong. Tangannya memegang satu toples penuh kue kering yang baru saja selesai dihias.

"Zazie tidak ada?" Lag memandang setiap sudut ruang tamu kemudian duduk di tempat ia duduk sebelumnya. "Sepertinya ia akan kembali sebentar lagi."

Mereka yang masih berdiri memutuskan untuk duduk mengikuti Lag.

_GREK_.

Pintu kayu rumah tersebut terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Zazie. Semua orang di sana menoleh ke arah pintu. Lag segera menghampiri Zazie yang berdiri di sana.

"Kau dari mana saja?" tanyanya. Lag sudah terlihat seperti kekasih Zazie yang menunggu Zazie yang tak kunjung pulang. Itulah yang diinginkan Zazie. Ia ingin Lag menjadi kekasihnya. Itu sebabnya ia mengusir Gauche. Ia tahu bahwa Lag dan Gauche saling mencintai.

"Aku hanya mencari udara segar di luar," Zazie berbohong. Ia tak mau Lag mengetahui bahwa ia bertemu dengan Gauche tadi. Lag akan segera berlari keluar mencari Gauche bila hal itu terjadi.

Zazie menggenggam erat kotak yang ia sembunyikan di belakangnya. Ia ragu. Ia khawatir Lag akan pergi meninggalkannya jika ia mendapatkan hadiah dari Gauche. Tapi ia takut Lag membencinya karena menyembunyikan hadiah pemberian Gauche untuknya.

Lag berbalik masuk. Tangannya menarik lengan Zazie tanpa sengaja. "Zazie, ayo masuk!" Langkahnya terhenti saat merasakan orang yang ditariknya tak beranjak. "Zazie?"

Zazie melepas genggaman tangan Lag. Wajahnya ia tundukkan.

"Lag…" panggilnya lirih.

"Kau kenapa, sih?" Lag mencengkram pundak Zazie—meminta Zazie untuk menatapnya.

"Lag, aku mohon jangan marah padaku."

Lag menatap Zazie dengan tatapan bingung. Kemudian ia tertawa kecil, "Untuk apa aku marah padamu?"

"G-Gauche menitipkan ini padamu," Zazie memberikan kotak itu kepada Lag.

Lag membelalakan matanya. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Zazie, "Gauche datang ke sini? Mengapa kau tidak memanggilku?"

"Ia sudah pergi."

Lag dapat merasakan air matanya mengalir. Ia segera berlari keluar mencari sosok yang sangat dirindukannya tersebut. Tetapi Zazie langsung menarik Lag ke dalam pelukannya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Lag. Aku mohon…" Zazie mendekap Lag dengan erat.

"Zazie?" Lag menatap wajah Zazie, air mata masih menetes dari pelupuk matanya.

"Menangislah," Zazie membenamkan wajah Lag di dadanya. Membiarkan—atau lebih tepatnya menyuruh—Lag untuk menangis di sana. Lag menurutinya dan membiarkan air matanya mengalir deras. Ia menangis sampai puas di dada Zazie sampai membuat baju Zazie basah karenanya.

Lag menghentikan tangisannya dan menatap wajah Zazie untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu."

"Tak apa. Hanya dengan berada di dekatmu sudah cukup bagiku. Tapi aku akan selalu menunggumu. Sampai kapanpun," Zazie melepas pelukannya lalu mengajak Lag masuk.

"Kalian lama sekali," Sylvette memasang tampang kesal—yang sepertinya dibuat-buat—saat melihat Lag dan Zazie memasuki ruang tamu.

Lag dan Zazie duduk di tempat semula dan mulai mencicipi kue buatan Sylvette.

_Rasanya enak. Tak buruk seperti biasanya._ Lag tersenyum. Akhirnya ia dapat merasakan makanan enak setelah sekian lama makan makanan yang rasanya aneh buatan Sylvette.

.

.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.

.

Lag sudah berada di ranjangnya—bersiap untuk tidur. Punggungnya ia senderkan di kepala ranjang dan tangannya masih memegang kotak pemberian Gauche. Setelah lumayan lama memutar-mutar kotak itu di tangannya, ia memutuskan untuk membukanya.

_Cokelat?_

Isinya satu _bar_ cokelat susu dan secarik kertas.

.

_Maafkan aku, Lag. Aku sudah meninggalkanmu. Aku ingin kembali tetapi aku tak bisa._

_Tapi percayalah padaku. Suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan menemuimu._

_Jadi, tunggulah aku._

_Selamat valentine. Maaf aku tak dapat bertemu denganmu._

_Gauche Suede_

.

Lag kembali meneteskan air matanya. Ia menangis sambil terus memeluk surat itu. "Aku akan menunggumu."

.

.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.

.

_**Owari**_

.

.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.-.:+:.

.

**A/N : **Kenapa jadi banyak ZazieLag begini? Tadinya kan saya mau buat GaucheLag buat valentine. Tapi ya sudahlah. Jadinya begini, mau diapain lagi? /plak

Harusnya saya nyelesain fic Uraboku atau KHR! atau Kuroshitsuji ata— *dibekep* yang saya telantarin. Tapi mumpung ada ide, ntar keburu ilang.

Meskipun telat publish, tapi saya buat ini tanggal 14 Februari, kok (sekarang tanggal berapa coba?).

Karena saya pesimis, ada yang mau ngasih review? Saya butuh review untuk membangkitkan semangat menulis saya.


End file.
